User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Archives ---- XenophobicMobian (talk) 19:59, September 13, 2015 (UTC) I have one more question, what's an extension hook and how do I remove it? XenophobicMobian (talk) 21:56, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Just how do I remove the hooks? Firebrand89 I understand that you removed my story. I would like to mention that some things in the story are spelled wrong on purpose. Specifically with a reference to Alice and Wonderland. "“Curiouser and curiouser!” BraxTheDestroyer (talk) 23:55, September 13, 2015 (UTC) BraxTheDestroyer Paul Tremblay interview So, now I got this guy to give me a straight up interview for the wiki. We are e-mailing each other back and forth right now. Is there anything you want me to ask him on behalf of the community? You know, Stephen King said his book A Headful of Ghosts "scared the hell" out of him. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:42, September 14, 2015 (UTC) hey i got question hey i wrote a story called bewithered and im bambo15 so i wanted to know why it was deleted. i fixed lots of errors and then made an appeal but i deleted it because it was bad. so i checked the deletion log to see who deleted it and it was you. it said it didnt meet up to the quility standards. i read the minimum requriments page(sorry about my spelling here i need a spell check) but dont see anything wrong there. i need help from the person that deleted it. i will post on the writers board thing. so if you could reply and sorry about the mispelled things on the message(there is no spell check on here.) Thank you! AMMO MORE AMMO (talk) 15:24, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey In a title, do you captilize "is?" "In a war, it didn't matter how many lives I ended. It mattered how many of them I saved." 21:47, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :Addressed. SoPretentious 22:01, September 14, 2015 (UTC) What's up with the PotM voting page? I'm not seeing any stories. Is it just me? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:19, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I am alway amazed at your speed. Thank you. I am done with that interview, by the way; he was a hell of a nice guy. Give me a few days to edit it up all nice. Sound good, good buddy? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:24, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Awesome, I voted. Small issues with my formatting? I don't think so. Ha ha. He did include one hyperlink to an essay he wrote on horror and American pop culture (it's fucking awesome by the way) and you know if there is a way to fuck it up I will. Yeah, I'd also love a proofread. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:46, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Chloe Hi, you deleted my story (here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Chloe ) Is there a way to get it back? I'd like to read it again and maybe to work on it but it doesn't work with google cache Mortaest (talk) 15:35, September 15, 2015 (UTC)Mortaest :Taken care of. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:38, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I understand that you deleted my pasta. I am not very mad, just slightly upset and I would like you to give me some tips for more uploads. Chemical Cats (talk) 21:08, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I wanted to reply on the deletion appeal page, but there is no way to do it (story: a day off) -the shortness: what's wrong? You said there is no problem with short stories, you even gave an example of a shorter one -the punctuation: it can be corrected, and easily because it's a short story -wording: it can also be easily corrected. I'm not a native speaker, so excuse me if sometimes I don't use the correct word -story issues: I haven't read these stories before. After reading them, yes there are few similarities but they are all different. You shouldn't delete a story because there is already one with a scarecrow. I read it and it's pretty much the only common point So, will you help me to improve my story so we could post a proper version of it? Mortaest (talk) 21:13, September 15, 2015 (UTC)Mortaest That's false: my story does not have the exact same premise as any other. I wasn't speaking about the statue, I was speaking about "Mother's call", which is less detailed, doesn't have any "hint" (the straw), and doesn't have this "flashback of the hint" (which I read in a Stephen King's novel) How do you want me to correct my story if I don't know what's wrong with it? Writer's workshop? I've never heard of it. This site is a mess and it's a shame: I bet loads of other good stories are deleted just because of some punctuation mistakes (which are not easy to spot when you aren't a native speaker) I meant that I've never heard about it before getting my story deleted, if I knew it was there, of course, I would have posted it there before submitting You pointed out the shortness and the rushness of my story, I pointed out "Mother's call" which is way more shorter and rushed. Sorry for not having a perfect English. Have I mentionned I'm not a native speaker yet? Who said I don't want to learn? How do you want me to improve anything if you don't want to let me correct my mistakes? It's just some puntuation mistakes and one bad use of a word. So if I understand it well, I have no right to correct my story, I should just let it go because of some mistakes I could easily correct? That's not very encouraging... No intention of improving my writing skills? Why do you think I post these stories? Why do you think I asked which were my mistakes? Why do you think I asked to correct my story? Mortaest (talk) 22:17, September 15, 2015 (UTC)Mortaest umm my story called yuki bloodborn was deleted i really don't understand because i used proper grammer and punchuation but it sadly got deleted the story i had used and i just want my story to be readYukishy1523 (talk) 22:41, September 15, 2015 (UTC)yukishy1523Yukishy1523 (talk) 22:41, September 15, 2015 (UTC) You deleted my pasta. I read the quality standard thing and i honestly dont see anything wrong with it other than a few misspelled words and missed commas. Not to be mean but i have seen other pastas with worse quality than mine and more problems than mine so before deleting a story that has nothing wrong with it other than a few errors you need to take a look at some of the crap that didnt get deleted that should have. If you saw something wrong with my pasta, thats not my fault. The only reason I can think of that you would delete it is that you have something against the topic of it. So you can take your "quality standards" and shove them up your bottom because i will no longer be using this site in any way for any reason. I did my best and you obviously dont know quality. Screw you, this webbsite, and its users. I have another idea for a creepypasta, I'll post it on the workshop to show you that I can follow rules and the previous case was just a misunderstanding. I think that when I posted my first creepypasta, there wasn't such page, an admin directly helped me to correct my story and it was OK, that's why I didn't post my previous story (a day off) on the workshop. I hope this will change your mind about my previous story that I'd like to correct and repost Mortaest (talk) 09:51, September 16, 2015 (UTC)Mortaest Hey EmpyrealInective! TheDarkOne2.0 here. I've been busy the past couple months, so I'd thought I would say hi! I kind of wanted to talk to you about my first (or was going to be) creepy pasta, "Demon's Heir". Just about something I did mention in there, and what I'm doing with the story. If you recall, you mentioned when explaining about why the story was deleted that I appeared to have added in Hetero-Chromia without giving it an influence to the story. There is a reason why it's mentioned, but not to influence the story in any way. In fact, when I write fiction, I add quite a bit of detail, in the case that (by sheer luck) one of my stories becomes popular (After all, doesn't popularity = fans = fan art?). I tend to think that, if said stories do become popular and people are making fan art of my characters, that said people making said fan art can imagine exactly the character they're drawing. Besides, I've noticed that some popular creepy pasta monsters have something different about the eyes, but nothing as unique as Hetero-Chromia. As for what I'm doing with "Demon's Heir", I've decided to use her somewhere else instead of a creepy pasta. Thanks for (hopefully) taking your time to read this! Sincerely, TheDarkOne2.0--TheDarkOne2.0 (talk) 01:51, September 17, 2015 (UTC) How many dead hookers does it take to screw in a light bulb? I don't know my basement is still dark. Did you get a chance to check out the interview? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:33, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Try now.HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:38, September 17, 2015 (UTC) So, the Jeff thing Hey Travis, Well, if you haven't already read the blog, the idea of a Jeff remake contest is picking up a lot of buzz. It's an idea that I've had for sometime, and since everyone just can't stop clamoring for Jeff, I figured maybe it's time we gave them a good one. I've alreay gotten support from WhyAmIReadingThis among other users. Lolskeletons says he doesn't mind the idea, but I would really love your input before we make an actual proposal. The idea would likely become the Sept-Oct contest, since the Mystery Contest just wrapped up. We've got several ideas bouncing around, but the most likely outcome would be everyone submits Pastebin links to their stories, and we grade from there, with the winner becoming the new and improved Jeff the Killer that actually gets a home on this site. Let me know what you think, and if you like the idea, we can workshop it from there. Banningk1979 (talk) 00:07, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Totally understand I understand your concerns, and I certainly wanted a strong front on this from the admins before I move forward. The community support seems to be strong though, and I am confident that I can manage this one well enough to keep those concerns from popping up. I'll make it very clear in any offical proposal that this isn't an invitation to bring back any black-listed subjects, and this is strictly a flavor contest. If you're okay with it, I would make this an official proposal sometime in the next couple days. The hardest part will be selecting judges, since I sort of want to submit a story myself. I'm thinking we'll go the Pastebin route, so there are no worries of Jeff crap popping back up on the main site. Let me know your final thoughts on whether or not I can go live with a proposal, and I'll take it from there. Banningk1979 (talk) 18:13, September 19, 2015 (UTC) My pasta, Soul Sand, if you remember, was deleted for being about minecraft. I have a question. Could I take it to a discussion board for it be reviewed, and have it re-uploaded if an admin reviews it and says yes? Thanks. Creeper50 (talk) 20:35, September 19, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 Thanks for your help. Now I will be able to upload my minecraft pasta. Creeper50 (talk) 20:41, September 19, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 Hey I just got my page deleted for not matching the quality standards but there are way worse pastas on the wiki and I latterly said I was gonna make it better in fact I was just adding more then I got an email saying it got deleted I on mobile and my notepad sucks and couldn't fix grammar actually forget I'll just give up I'm used to rejection My humble opinion on a Jeff the Killer re-write contest First off, let me just say, Ha ha ha ha 'de hawdy had ha, ha ha ha! That shit is hilarious. I've seen less heat and passion in arguments over whether Shakespeare wrote his plays or not. Okay, now, my opinion on the matter at hand. If you publish one author's new mythos for this iconic creepypasta, by random judges or some poll, and then tell a host of other authors that their version is not allowed on the wiki, it will open a floodgate of shit and drama. Do you allow spin-offs or not? Be consistent. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:24, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Christ on a pogo stick. Look at that! Who else is capable of fucking up a simple post on a user talk besides me. Sorry for the double. Double double toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:26, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Why did you delete my story? It didn't include any of the overused cliches that the majority of the stories on the creepypasta wiki have! Oops Sorry about the mixup with Don't look and One Night Stand, I hadn't had a chance to properly check for quality when I messaged the author about the rename. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:34, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello I would like to know specifically why my story was deleted right after it was renamed Oh nevermind ignore me XDSamaelX92 (talk) 17:50, September 22, 2015 (UTC) nah it's fine this was my first and last attempt anywaySamaelX92 (talk) 18:07, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for letting me know about this I appreciate the criticism and letting me know what to fix in the future if i ever decide to make another oneSamaelX92 (talk) 19:09, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Why is The Pocket by ManufacturerINC on the wiki? "In a war, it didn't matter how many lives I ended. It mattered how many of them I saved." 00:02, September 23, 2015 (UTC) I Hate It So Much!!!! No offence to you or any of the other administeators but I'm done with creepypasta wiki, the administrators and you In other words, I Quit. Thanks for the help anyway. Updownradio's creepy side (talk) 17:08, September 23, 2015 (UTC)Updownradio's creepy sideUpdownradio's creepy side (talk) 17:08, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay so I understand the reasons my story may have been deleted, but I'm curious as to what exactly I did wrong so I don't mess up again. Thanks. (talk) 19:20, September 23, 2015 (UTC)Moon Lander